Life Note, Returning Life To The World
by cupckeshrk8D
Summary: Jeff Turner, a normal high school student finds a mysterious notebook and decides to return life to the world with the help of his new friend May.
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO this is my first actually serious fic. Near This Is The Receipt for Your Chair was supposed to be my first attempt at a slightly more serious fic. Instead of a silly oneshot, It ended up being a bit a of a mess. The title didn't help. I didn't have any idea what to call it, so I went with my favorite line of dialogue. Near This Is The Receipt for Your Chair failed to be serious. It failed to be funny. However that's okay. It was merely an experiment. Life Note, Returning Life To The World is a serious fic. It has an actual plot, a fourth wall, and proper characterization. I really hope you enjoy this. This fic is based on The Dom's suggestions for how the Netflix movie could have been better. If you don't feel like watching the review, the basic idea is that it's a sequel featuring original characters rather than out of character versions of the original characters. Fanfiction Dot Net doesn't allow links so if you want to watch it, just google The Dom Death Note Review. You don't need to have seen the Netflix movie for it to make sense. I haven't actually seen it. Also, if you like the Netflix movie, that is okay. I personally don't like it, and thus don't want to watch it. Me saying I hate it is not me saying your opinion is wrong. It is merely me saying I have a different opinion. Updates will happen every Friday. Don't worry I've been writing chapters in advance. Sorry this author's note was so long.

Ten years ago, the world changed. Jeff Turner was a little kid at the time, and had no idea what had happened. He had no idea what was happening but as he grew older he realized what was going on. The horribly broken world was being fixed. Criminals were being punished, justice was being brought down by god. Jeff knew what was happening. Kira lowered crime rates drastically, ended wars, and showed the world that evil is to be punished. Kira was creating a new world, one of peace, where good people did not have anything to fear, because in Kira's world there was no evil. Unfortunately for someone who had realized the hero that Kira was, others did not agree at first. His teachers said that killing was wrong, no matter what the "victim" had done. His classmates didn't understand. His mother didn't care. His father was a fool, claiming Kira was nothing more than a murder. His father dared to say that L was justice, that L would stop him! But Jeff knew, that Kira would be victorious. Kira would win. L would lose. Kira was a hero, he was bringing justice to the world! How could Kira lose? How could Kira lose? Yet three years ago, a little more than six years after Kira began to punish criminals, everything stopped. Crime rates rose, and Kira did nothing to stop it. Some people rejoiced in the defeat of the "villain". Some people foolishly clang to the hope that Kira was just taking a break. Hopelessly trying to pretend that everything was fine. It was not fine! Kira was gone. Was he dead? Did he just disappear? Jeff had no idea. He was terrified at what the world was becoming with no one to stop criminals. He had gone most of his life knowing a perfect world, with a god, Kira to protect them. What would they do now? Somehow the world managed to continue without justice for three more years.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2013, at David Hoope High School. A bell rang, signaling a rush of students to grab their bags and rush out the door. Jeff walked to the bus stop, wondering how everyone could be so casual. The world had gone three years without a god! How could they live like this! It was frustrating seeing how quickly his classmates abandoned their worship of Kira with the fear of punishment looming over their heads. He remembered rejoicing when the President finally said he would not interfere with Kira. He remembered his excitement as everyone rushed to the SPK building, everyone rushing to punish those who dared to try to stop Kira. But It couldn't last. With Kira's rein over the president know spoke out against him! Those foolish people abandoned justice due to idiotic greed. All of his classmates were just as pathetic. It was like he was the only Kira supporter in the entire country! His was pulled away from his angry frustrated thoughts when the bus finally arrived. He groaned. The bus was quickly filled up by sixth graders. It would probably take a while before the next bus arrived, but waiting was worth not hearing annoying sixth graders scream at the top of their lungs for the entire ride home. There was only one other person at the bus stop who seemed to agree about the annoyingness of sixth graders. He was pretty sure she was in his gym class or something. Her name was Tammy. They had never really spoken. He decide not to talk to her now, as she was staring at her phone and clearly not interested in the world around her. Just as he started to sit down, something caught his eye. Something white, falling from the sky. It fell with a thud behind the bus stop. He went to go see what it was, and quickly discovered it was a notebook with a white cover. Wondering if someone from a nearby apartment dropped it out a window or something, he picked it up. Perhaps the owners name was written on the inside. He opened it up to find the book was filled with names, and text in a language he didn't know. However, the text on the inside cover was written in english. "Death Note Rules" read Jeff. Huh? What the heck was this? "If you write a person's name in this book they will die. You can specify the details of the death. If you do not, they will die of a heart attack. You must picture a person's face to kill someone. This prevents you from killing the wrong person or from killing someone that you don't know the face of." "What are you reading?" asked Tammy, who Jeff had forgotten was still at the bus stop. Jeff saw no reason to lie, there was no way this could be real it was some prank. "Some notebook that fell from a nearby building or something." "Can I see it?" asked Tammy, and he passed her the book. "It's some person's weird idea of a joke." explained Jeff, upon seeing Tammy's eyes light up with glee. "No! Don't you see! We've been chosen! This is how Kira kills people! We need to test this out! We need to use this! Someone has to! Someone needs to become Kira! The world needs his judgement!" Jeff found himself unable to respond. But he knew she was right. Everything made so much sense! The rules matched up with Kira's actions! Tammy was right. The world needed justice, and they were the only ones with the power to bring it. "Okay Tammy." "Actually I don't like being called Tammy. It's a stupid name. I prefer my middle name, May." "Okay May." "Great! We can test the book once we're no longer in public." "Yeah, talking about this in public is probably not the greatest idea." The two teenagers smiled at the thought that they could return life to the world.

AN: The life note referred to in the title is metaphorical


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So you might be wondering what happened. I said I would have a schedule, posted the first two chapters, and then stopped. I actually took a break from writing during the end of summer vacation. Now that school has started up, I'm writing again. You might be wondering why I didn't tell anyone. The answer is, I did. On my tumblr. That I never told anyone I had. FanFiction doesn't allow chapters that are only author's notes, so I couldn't make an update that was just a I'm not updating notice. So all my fanfic information is posted on my tumblr. That I can't link to because FanFiction doesn't allow links. Sorry. Anyway, here's the next chapter! (Also this updates on Saturdays now)

It had been a week since the killings started. It was very gradual at first. It took a couple days for the police to notice it and figure out what to do. It was the America mainly working on the case, despite Japan's past experience with Kira as the current Kira (there was no hiding the fact that this was clearly a different person) was focusing on American criminals and major European ones. Unfortunately the police had no way to contact L. With the first Kira, L had chosen to work on the case. He did not appear to be interested in this one. And thus the police were working with a mysterious individual known only as Eye. He merely showed up at a police station in New York, introduced himself, and then he was leading the case. It was unknown what strings he pulled, who he was, or even what his face looked like. All they knew was what he told them. "I am Eye. A private eye who figured you could use my help. Kira is somewhere in New York and I will help you find him." Eye looked perfectly normal, from the neck down. He wore a plain white shirt, a dark blue tie, and khakis. His hair was dark brown, messy, and a bit long. But his face was completely covered by a mask. One could make out the shape of eyes and a mouth, but the mask was completely blank. Besides the police and Eye, there was one other person working to stop Kira. Annabelle Greene. Who unlike the mystery that was Eye appeared to fairly normal. Though her bangs hid one of her eyes, her face was otherwise visible. Nobody knew much about her, except that she worked for Eye. Headquarters for the investigation was simply a meeting room at a police station in New York. Eye had insisted, apparently it was near wherever he was currently staying. Around five or so police officers were in the room currently, and Eye was sitting at the front of the room, typing something on his laptop. "The current Kira seems to have the same ideals as the original, given that they are killing off criminals. However, he clearly lacks the knowledge of what the police are doing that the previous Kira had, given that he has yet to acknowledge this investigation's existence. On the first couple days, when mostly minor criminals were being killed and the death toll was rather small, the killings were concentrated mainly in New York with the deaths being in the afternoon. Shortly after Kira started focusing on major crimes all over the country and the death rate skyrocketed." explained Eye, who was seemingly oblivious to the groans of everyone in the room. This was not the first time he had explained this information. At that moment the door opened, as Annabelle entered the room with a stack of papers. "The information you requested from the NPA is here," said Annabelle, handing the papers to Eye. Eye quickly flipped through them, and grinned. Or at least, to someone who knew him well enough, there was the feeling that if you could see his face, there would be a smile on it. "So Kira kills by writing a name in a notebook while picturing their face," Eye laughed, the sound muffled by his mask, which combined with the blank white plastic that was his face, was rather unnerving. "So we just need to find who has the Death Note. This will be interesting!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff rang the doorbell, which May was quick to answer. He handed her the grocery bag full of bananas, and the two teens rushed upstairs. "Tammy don't forget to do your homework!" called a voice from downstairs. "Yeah, whatever Mom" muttered an annoyed May. If only her Mom knew she was doing something far more important than algebra. She was cleansing this world of evil, one heart attack at a time! As soon as the door was locked, she handed the bag to the third person in the room. Midora, the shinigami who had given them the notebook. The god of death who gave them the power to kill with only a name and a face. "May, I overheard my dad talk about something on the phone. He's working on the Kira investigation." said Jeff, as Midora began eating the bananas. "So America rises to the challenge. How long will it be until they accept Kira as god?" said May, who seemed excited rather than scared at the face of a challenge. "There's more, He mentioned working with someone, I didn't quite catch his name, but whoever he is, he's not a police officer but he's in charge of the investigation. He's apparently rather mysterious" "Is this L, or someone else? Either way, how will we kill someone we don't know the name of?" At this Midora put down the bag of bananas. "A shinigami can make a trade with the owner of the Death Note. Half of your lifespan for the ability to see people's names and lifespans just by looking at their face." "Jeff! Make the trade!" shouted May, grabbing his arm. "I don't know, It's half my life. We can't just throw our lives away! We need to be here to protect the world from evil!" "We need this! We need to kill all criminals, not just the ones whose names we know. This way know one can hide from us. We can eliminate the scum that plagues the Earth. And no one will be able to stop us!" "I just don't want to risk it!" "You're a coward. To scared to truly become Kira. Give the notebook to me. I'll make the deal." said May, glaring at him. "Didn't Midora say that you lose your memories when you give up the notebook?" "Fine! I can do this myself! Give me the book, and run away like the coward you are! Then I don't have worry about you getting caught anymore. I'll become Kira without you." May shoved him towards the door, and grabbed the notebook. "Wait, May, I could hold on to a page or something! I'm not a coward." May glared at him, and ripped out a piece of the Death Note. "The Death Note's your's now May." Everything seemed to rush out at once, like his world was fading away. He blinked, what had he been arguing about? At that moment May shoved the ripped piece of paper into his hand, and his memories quickly returned, having been gone for only a moment. "Hide it somewhere so you're always touching it okay!" said May, now turning towards Midora."I want the eyes!" May screamed, not in pain but in joy, as power flooded into her eyes. "It's time to have some fun!" said May, grabbing her laptop and a pen.


	5. Chapter 5

It had not taken long to narrow down location based on the minor criminals who were killed. After all, there was a reason Eye had chosen to work in New York. From there it was more difficult to figure out where in New York, as they couldn't simply pull the same trick L had pulled, all those years ago. After all, even if this new Kira was dumb enough to fall for it, (he was rather sloppy in his methods) it wouldn't really narrow anything down. This Kira got his information mainly from the internet, and a Kira supporter in whatever borough it was being played in could easily post the person's name for Kira to find, no matter where Kira lived. However Eye, being the genius he was did figure it out. And though some might say it was simply to do the current Kira being far less intelligent, Eye knew it was due to his genius. Though he did of course brag to the police force about his latest discovery, that was not what he was focused on. Kira had the eyes. There was no denying it, a notorious serial killer no one knew the name of died of a heart attack right in front of their headquarters. It almost seemed like Kira was taunting them. Eye grinned his schrodinger's grin at the thought that Kira truly considered him a worthy opponent. "Given recent events, it is clear Kira has the eyes. This will not be a problem, given that I'm the greatest detective the world has ever seen." said Eye, barely paying attention to people he was supposedly working with. "You just showed up, put yourself in charge, and declared yourself the best! You haven't done anything!" yelled some random officer. Before Eye could respond another one added, "Also isn't L supposed to be the greatest detective? He stopped the original Kira." "Fine," he grumbled. "Second best detective the world has ever seen." That annoying person who spoke the second was apparently still determined to be annoying. "What about Coil and Deneuve?" "Nobody's heard from them in years! Now I'm going to stop Kira, unless you wish to continue wasting my time." Eye turned back to his laptop, only to be once again distracted from his research. One of the officers, who had apparently been talking on his phone during the dastardly attacks to Eye's ego. He had just finished his conversation, and decided to waste Eye's time by letting him know he had to leave to go pick up his son from school. Eye didn't even bother to respond. Why would he care that some random teenager had gotten sick? The universe seemed determined to distract Eye from his work, as then the annoying cop from earlier declared that he didn't want to work with Eye and was leaving the investigation. At first Eye groaned, as the Kira case was clearly a jumbled mess. But then he quickly realised the bright size, he didn't want to work with the guy either. He almost went to make some insulting remark, but the look on Annabelle's face stopped him. Instead he announced he was going to take a walk. He needed some time to think about the case without distractions. Despite his previous deductions, Kira appeared to have some knowledge of the investigation, given that he had that serial killer die at their headquarters. Based on Kira's actions, it was clear he was a student. At that point, Eye saw that police officer from earlier taking his son home. With nothing better to do, he decided to follow them. The kid did fit Eye's suspicions, which from Eye's point of view was enough to justify his actions.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this is the last chapter. This has really grown since I first came up with the idea. It now merely takes inspiration from the Netflix movie and the review and is clearly it's own thing. I really enjoyed writing this. It was a change from my usual writing, and I hope you liked it.

Two days and a couple cameras later, Eye's reasons for spying on Jeff Turner changed from mere boredom to actual suspicion. Jeff Turner was Kira. It all made sense, there was no denying it. The problem was Eye's lack of evidence that wasn't completely illegal. It might seem rather wrong to spy on some random teenager, but the morality of it all was completely irrelevant given that he was Kira. Eye was sitting in his car, parked outside of Jeff Turner's house. The camera footage showed that Jeff and Tammy were in her room writing names down. Tammy seemed to notice something, and left the room. Eye switched to the hallway. She wasn't going to the bathroom, she started heading downstairs. Eye continue following her, to find that she was heading outside. He left the camera footage on the front hallway and exited the vehicle. Tammy in fact, was walking toward him. Apparently she had noticed the car that had sitting outside her friend's house for the past forty eight hours. Or maybe she was just leaving. But either way, now that she was outside she could clearly see the masked stranger standing on the sidewalk outside Jeff Turner's house. Eye, upon seeing a murderous teenager walking toward him decided the best course of action would be to give up on the whole "legal evidence" thing. Eye attempted to restrain her, however genius detectives are not exactly known for being very athletic. Eye was no exception to this, and Tammy's response to a creepy masked stranger trying to restain her was to kick him. Eye winced in pain, giving her the perfect opening to rip off his mask. The blank face fell to ground. Where once stood Eye, a mysterious detective no one knew the identity of now stood Jonathan Edwards, a pathetic individual who dared to stand up to Kira. He was frozen in place, his staring in terror. Kira grinned, as he collapsed before her. She laughed, this wasn't even hard. Annabelle Greene soon walked into the Kira investigation headquarters. She found herself explaining the what had happened. Eye was found dead, the cause of death a heart attack. It was clear Kira had killed him. Shortly after the discovery of Eye's body, Jeff Turner and Tammy Davidson commited suicide by stabbing out their own eyes. Evidence of them both working as Kira was found in Jeff Turner's room. The Death Note was not found. After explaining this, Annabelle walked out of the room and whispered to someone who was invisible to all but her. "An eye for an Eye."


End file.
